alice human sacrifice naruto style
by dark the emo queen
Summary: Volcaloids Alice human sacrifice with the naruto characters hope u guys enjoy BTW theres an oc put in I in no way own naruto or volcaloid. BTW this is ment for all ages.


naruto: Alice human sacrifice!

dark Goth hinata: Tsubaki would you do the disclaimer?

Tsubaki: sure dark Goth hinata dose not in any way shape or form own naruto or the volcaloid song Alice human sacrifice she dose however own saiko and I! enjoy!

chapter one. the beginnings of a dream!

I girl with white hair and red pupiless eyes stood looking over her surroundings she wore a short dark midnight blue kimono with a silver moon patterned obi a long red scarf wraped around her neck and black boots.

"once there was a dream, this dream didn't want to be forgotten and dissapier, so the little dream thought and thought, and finally it thought I will make others dream of me, and show them a world of their chosing so I will never disapeir." she whispered looking at a girl with blonde hair in four pony tails.

the girl smiled a sharp toothed smile her crimson eyes narrowing.

"she will do"

_Author Box_

dark goth hinata: well hope that the first extreamly short chappie did its job of introduceing Tsubaki the dream.

dark goth hinata: hey sasuke kun get over here and do the disclaimer!

sasuke: okay okay, just don't make me do weird things with naruto again! dark Goth hinata dose not in any way (thankfully) own naruto or volcaloid she dose however own saiko and that crazy chick Tsubaki!

Tsubaki: what was that uchiha?

sasuke: n-nothing Tsubaki Chan.

chapter two. the first Alice!

a girl with white hair looked over a blonde haired figure as she slept a black spade marking apeiring on the sleeping girls hand.

"now ill give you your dream." she said a dark smile on her pretty face.

the blonde looked at her surroundings a white haired girl perched in a tree in front of her.

" who are you?"

"well temari Chan I am Tsubaki your dream." Tsubaki said jumping down from her perch. "you are dreaming of glory with a sword of gold."

temari looked down at the sword in her hands a sudden urge possessing her.

"heh heh. heh!" temari giggled running through the wooded area.

"where are you my friends I just want to play!" temari laughed she sees a boy with crimson red hair and sea foam green eyes rushing him she chopped him in half hacking at his limbs untilled only bits were left.

temari ran again seeing a brown haired boy with purple paint on his face.

"temari?" he asked. "why are you covered in bloo-"

he never finished his sentince as she cut through his neck. laughing all the wile. as she hacked him apart as well.

rushing away once more she came apon another man this one with brown hair and sea foam green eyes. all that was heard before his death was a single scream.

temari looked up hearing sirens running into the woods the trees closing in around her as if building a cage. all that was ever hear of her was a scream then silence a puddle of blood in a cage like wood.

"this is your wonderland" tsubakis voice echoed through the trees.

_Author Box_

dark Goth hinata: Tsubaki dream plushie or temari figurine in a bakini with every reveiw!

temari: the first Alice

Tsubaki: dream

gaara kankuro and the dad: victims.

dark Goth hinata: temari Chan get over here and tldo the disclaimer or ill steal your ferret again!

temari: noooo! he was scares for life last time! dark Goth hinata dose in no way own naruto or volcaloid. she owns her Oc's saiko and Tsubaki.

chapter three. the second Alice!

" hey sasuke did you hear what happened last night at the sabaku house?" a blonde boy asked a black haired boy.

"no naruto what happened?" sasuke asked.

"well the eldest sybling temari went crazy last night and murdered her family everyone her dad kankuro San and gaara San! the thing is the police didn't find her only a trail of blood leading into the woods ending in a willow trees cage like roots." naruto said. "creepy huh?"

"why would she do that? from what I could tell she loved her family." sasuke said.

a girl with white hair walked into the game room. smileing happily.

"so wanna go find kiba?" naruto asked.

"nah you go ill go home Kay?" sasuke said.

naruto shrugged.

"whatever you say"

sasuke got up and walked out the door never knowing that the white haired girl was following him or a blue diamond mark appearing on his hand.

"I really wish I could change this world." sasuke sighed.

"would you really like that?" the girl asked.

"who are you?"

"oh this is just Tsubaki" the girl said pointing at herself. "would you like to make your own ideal world."

"why do you ask?"

"cause I can give it to you." Tsubaki awnsered.

"yes I would like to create my own world a world that didn't know death or pain." sasuke said.

Tsubaki smiled.

sasuke looked around him a town unfolding around the blackness.

"all you have to do to teach them is sing." tsubakis voice whispered against his ear.

so sasuke started to sing to the people of his new world in his own image. he sang about the world he had come from wishing to tell them of the horrors of the life he lived.

a man with grey hair that defied gravity and a coal black eye came up to him.

"sasuke sasuke what's blood?"

"um well you know its when you get hurt and you bleed.

"oh... what's hurt?"

"what do you mean what's hurt?" sasuke asked in slight consern.

"hey sasuke can we see your blood?" the man asked.

"what- no!" sasuke started "you- "

he was cut short as the grey haired man shot him in the head.

"ooooo, sasuke your blood is so pretty a very pretty crimson color!" the man said happily.

the other towns people gathered around the fallen man his lifeless eyes stairing at them a twisted grin spread on his lips. soon everyone left. and over time a single blue rose bloomed in the place of sasukes body. the man long forgotten.

"and so the second Alice fell." Tsubaki said.

_Author Box_

dark Goth hinata: well reveiw and get a free sasuke or naruto plushie of your choice!

sasuke: the second Alice

Tsubaki: dream

kakashi: mad man

dark Goth hinata: naruto saiko come do the disclaimer ill give you ramen!

saiko and naruto: hdhiddusndjdd udjskvxusbdb dhenddnfkdirbro djdidnejdb dhebdjh sjfjdndjdb sjdhej.

dark Goth hinata: one at a time!

saiko: dark Goth hinata dose not own naruto or volcaloid...

naruto: but she dose own my sis saiko and this awesome chick here tsubaki!

Tsubaki: *blushes*

chapter four. the third Alice!

Tsubaki walked down the road searching the streets looking for someone.

she spots a girl with long blue hair and lavender pupiless eyes.

"I wish I could be loved" the girl said.

Tsubaki smiled.

"you wish to be loved?" she asked the girl.

"y-yes! the girl said.

"ah hinata Chan your so simple ill grant your wish then." Tsubaki said a green club appearing on hinatas hand.

hinata looked around her a castle standing before her.

"w-wow..." hinata said in awe.

"hinata hime. what are you doing out of the castle?" a man with white hair and violet eyes asked.

"oh um I I dont-" hinata started.

"come hime lets go home where everyone loves you."

"love..." hinata whispered in want.

"yes your the hime the only one more loved is your parents the king and queen" the man said.

" um..."

"Hidan hime my name is hidan."

"um hidan what would happen if my parents died?"

" then you would become the most loved a beautiful woman in the land." hidan awnsered. "I already think so though..."

hinata looked at hidan in shock.

"you think I'm beautiful?"

"the most beautiful and stunning creature I have ever had the pleasure of laying my eyes on"

"oh..." hinata smiled devilishly. "do you supose others would think that as well?"

" I'm sure they would." hidan said truth in his words.

soon hinata had all of the people on her side a team of ten killed her parents for the demented girl. their names were itachi uchiha, pein, konan, kisame hoshigaki, sasori akasuna, deidara, kakuzu, tobi, zetsu, and the man who started her madness hidan.

"I am finally the most beautiful and loved in the land! the queen!" hinata giggled but stops. as she realized " oh no what will happen when I grow old!?"

hinata got up from her thrown and looked in a mirror on the wall. what stared back was not the young girl who was there moments ago. but an old woman with grey limp hair wrinkles and a humped back. hinata screamed loud.

"no!"

so hinata ordered all younger girls to be slautered if they were more beautiful than her. secureing her rein.

"so this one didn't last long ether... " Tsubaki said boredly.

_Aurthor Box_

dark Goth hinata: that's chapter four hope you like it ^_^… reveiw and u get cookies!

hinata: the third Alice

Tsubaki: dream

hidan: loyal servent

the rest of the akatsuki: the team of hinatas assassin's

dark Goth hinata: hinata Chan the disclaimer needs you!

hinata: r-right dgh dose n-not in any way o-own n-naruto or volcaloid, b-but she dose o-own Tsubaki Chan a-and saiko San. a-ano g-goman niisai. (I'm sorry)

dark Goth hinata: its okay hinata Chan your studders cute!

chapter five. the fourth Alice!

" ha ha ha naruto nii! come and catch me!" a girl with blonde pigtails and blue eyes yelled.

" saiko aren't you worried?" naruto asked his older sister. " temari killed her family and disappeared, sasuke was shot by kakashi sensei, and hinata Chan... " the Blonde boy trailed off remembering his girlfriend. "she's in a comma and they don't think she's gonna ever wake up."

"I know niisan I'm just trying to live wile I can..." saiko said " hey lets go have a tea party in the woods I found a really pretty clearing with blue roses the other day and there's a path made from red clay!"

"yeah... alright." naruto said.

"ah maybe these two can sustain me." Tsubaki thought following the two.

"here it is!" saiko said twirling in her dress isn't it beautiful!"

"yeah hey do you want me to pour the tea?" naruto asked.

saiko smiled.

"sure ill get the cakes and cookies!" saiko said. "and put them on that stump."

"okay." naruto said then looked down. "hey what's this?"

"what?" saiko asked looking at her brother.

"this." naruto said holding up a red envelope.

"I don't know lets open it!" saiko said snatching the envelope from her brother and riping it open. a golden half of a heart forming on both her brother and herself as she did so she dumps it out and finds a playing card a golden ace of hearts. "what'd ya think it is?"

"looks like a playing card." naruto said. "... hey um sis are the trees supose to look like that?"

saiko looked up to see doors in the trees.

"wh-whats going on?!" she said in horror. "it wasn't like this a moment ago."

"well lets try one out Kay maybe there doors to home cause um sis I can't see our house anymore." naruto said clearly afraid. "I dont like this anymore."

"alright lets go."saiko said

so the stubborn saiko and the witty naruto ran through the open doors in the trees wildly searching for their home.

a tea cup shatters as saiko drooped to the ground naruto following closely behind. the syblings dieing of exhaustion.

"so they didn't work ether... guess ill have to look for some more... now who will be the next Alice?" Tsubaki pondered looking at the two corpses. slowly a smile spread across her face. " I know... it will be you!"

Tsubakis teeth turned into fangs and a pair of black bat wings spread out from her back.

"yes you will do nicely!" Tsubaki said pounceing at you.

_Aurthor Box_

dark Goth hinata: well hope you enjoyed my adaption of volcaloids Alice human sacrifice. and how the charicters of naruto helped me out.

kai : yay we didn't die in this one!

kiyoshi: finally! wait we weren't in this one!

kai: yeah we were! we were the mindless slaves of hinata Chan in her rein over the kingdom!

kiyoshi: oooooh right! *eats some popcorn wile watching flashbacks*

gaara: why dark hime why?

sakura: cause it was neccesary for the story idiot!

dark Goth hinata: okay who invited the fan girl she didn't even appear in this story!

sasuke: *munching on a tomato* oh no not her!

naruto and saiko: ah its sakura!

hinata: get away from naruto you baka! *drop kicks sakura*

tsubaki: you rock hinata!

dark Goth hinata: well my fans read and reveiw and tell me if you want more Alice's with oc charicters! or if u want me to do another more gorey or diffrent cross over version kay! this one was made for all ages so u have to ask for the more blood and guts version! ^_^ *hands gaara and the akatsuki cookies as temari fans the now unconscious sakura* the next 8 reveiwers get ur own oc in my next story!

temari: I hate my job.

naruto and saiko: the fourth Alice

Tsubaki: dream


End file.
